harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:32Polak/brudnopis4
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) — brytyjska szkoła magii dla czarodziejów i czarownic. Położona jest ona w Szkocji, na małej wysepce na środku jeziora. Szkoła znajduje się w zamku, zwanym Hogwartem, który jest otoczony tak zwanym Zakazanym Lasem. Ośrodek ten jest widoczny jedynie dla czarodziejów i innych istot magicznych. Mugole, którzy zobaczą Hogwart, ujrzą ruiny starego zamku, do którego nie mają zamiaru podejść. To pozwala na spokojną edukacje młodych czarodziejów, bez obaw, aby przeszkodzili im w tym mugole. Szkoła została założona w średniowieczu, a dokładniej pod koniec X wieku przez czwórkę najpotężniejszych czarodziejów Wysp Brytyjskich: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw i Salazara Slytherina. Położenie Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa znajduje się w zamku Hogwart, dużym zamku gdzieś w górach Szkocji. Zamek ma rozległe tereny, do których zalicza się również duże jezioro, duży gęsty las (Zakazany Las), kilka szklarni i innych budynków gospodarczych oraz boisko, wykorzystywane do treningów i meczów Quidditcha. Istnieje również Sowiarnia, która była zamieszkiwana przez sowy, należące do szkoły, jak i to jej uczniów. Trzema najwyższymi wieżami są Wieża Astronomiczna, Wieża Ravenclawu i Wieża Gryffindoru. Istnieje tutaj 142 klatek schodowych, znanych z poruszania się po ogromnym zamku, który jest położony na ogromnych skałach nad jeziorem. Zamek słynie z wielu zmian, następujących przez minione lata, takie jak regeneracja po Bitwie o Hogwart. Należy zauważyć, że niektóre pomieszczenia mają tendencję do "poruszania się". Albus Dumbledore zauważył kiedyś, że nawet on nie zna wszystkich tajemnic Hogwartu. Oznaczałoby to, że zamek był świadkiem wieków i posiada długą historię starożytnej magii. thumb|right|222px|Herb Hogwartu przedstawia jego cztery domy, wraz z ich maskotką i kolorem. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara od lewej: [[Gryffindor lew, Slytherin wąż, Ravenclaw orzeł i Hufflepuff borsuk.]] Szkoła ma wiele uroków na i wokół niej, co uniemożliwia mugolom widzenia jej jako szkoły. Zamiast tego widzą ruiny zamku i kilka ostrzeżeń o niebezpieczeństwie. Czarownice i czarodzieje nie mogą teleportować się na terenie szkoły, z wyjątkiem, gdy dyrektor zdejmie urok w określonych obszarach lub na terenie całego kampusu. Hermiona Granger wskazuje, że ze względu na wysoki poziom magii, substytuty magii używanych przez mugoli, takich jak komputery, radary i energia elektryczna "wariuje" wokół Hogwartu. Radia są jednak wyjątkiem. Joanne Kathleen Rowling wyjaśniła, że radia się są zasilane prądem elektrycznym, a dzięki magii. Historia Początek historii Hogwart został założony około 990 roku naszej ery przez dwóch czarodziejów i dwie czarownice: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw i Salazara Slytherina. Każdy z nich reprezentował aspekt osobowości, który chcieli wydobyć z nowych uczniów. Jednak krótko po założeniu szkoły, Slytherin doprowadził do kłótni z pozostałymi założycielami o czystość krwi i przyznał, że chce przyjmować jedynie uczniów czystej krwi. Czuł, że tylko uczniowie czystej krwi założyli na nauczanie magii, ale pozostała trójka założycieli była temu przeciw, zwłaszcza Gryffindor. Slytherin opuścił szkołę. Zanim jednak to uczynił, wybudował tajemniczą komnatę, zwaną Komnatą Tajemnic. Przepowiedział, że tylko jego dziedzic będzie w stanie ją otworzyć i uwolnić mieszkającego w niej bazyliszka, który oczyści szkołę z mugolaków. Środek historii Około trzystu lat po założeniu szkoły rozpoczął się Turniej Trójmagiczny, wydarzenie odbywające się pomiędzy trzema najbardziej prestiżowymi szkołami magii w Europie: Hogwartem, Durmstrangiem i Beauxbatons. Turniej ten był uważany za najlepszy sposób, aby uczniowie z różnych krajów mieli możliwość spotkania się i socjalizacji. Turniej odbywał się przez sześć wieków, aż ilość ofiar była zbyt wysoka i Turniej musiał zostać przerwany. Najnowsza historia 1926 29 listopada 1926 roku, Prorok Codzienny poinformował o zwiększonej ochronie w Hogwarcie, w odpowiedzi na rosnące zagrożenie ze strony Gellerta Gindelwalda. Odbyło się spotkanie dyrektora szkoły ze zmartwionymi rodzicami i uczniowie zostali wysłani wcześniej do domów''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). Rok szkolny 1942-1943 Rok szkolny 1991-1992 Rok szkolny 1992-1993 Rok szkolny 1993-1994 Rok szkolny 1994-1995 Rok szkolny 1995-1996 Rok szkolny 1996-1997 Rok szkolny 1997-1998 1998 i później Rok szkolny Domy Nastrój szkoły Hymn szkoły Administracja Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Dyrektorzy z nieznanego okresu Zastępcy Dyrektora Opiekuni domów Gryffindor * Profesor Godryk Gryffindor * Profesor Minerwa McGonagall Hufflepuff * Profesor Helga Hufflepuff * Profesor Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw * Profesor Powena Ravenclaw * Profesor Filius Flitwick Slytherin * Profesor Salazar Slytherin * Profesor Horacy Slughorn * Profesor Severus Snape * Profesor Horacy Slughorn Przedmioty i nauczyciele Transmutacja Obrona przed Czarną Magią Zaklęcia Eliksiry Astronomia Numerologia Runy Historia magii Zielarstwo Wróżbiarstwo Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami Mugoloznawstwo Latanie Studiowanie Upiorów Alchemia Teleportacja Sztuka Sztuka Mugoli Muzyka Teoria magii Personel pomocniczy Woźny Matrona Uzdrowiciele Strażnik kluczy Sędzia i Instruktor Latania Główny Operator Zapisów Czarodziejów Bibliotekarka Nieznane * Nieznani pracownicy Hogwartu System Nauczania Kuchnia Skrzaty domowe: * Zgredek * Stworek * Mrużka * Inne skrzaty domowe Lata szkolne Dzienne procedury w Hogwarcie Rekrutacja Przed szkołą Quidditch Święta Mundurek Prawdopodobna etymologia Za kulisami Zobacz również Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) de:Hogwarts en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pt:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ru:Хогвартс Kategoria:Brudnopisy